A bas les principes de roulement!
by mini pouce06
Summary: Watari a une nouvelle invention super génial! Des chocolats... Mais ce ne sont pas des chocolats ordinaires... Ils ont d'importantes conséquences. C'est ce que vont découvrir nos bishonens préférés. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout ceci est la propriété de Yoko Matsushita pour sa série _Yami no Matsuei_, et de Tonkam sous le nom _Les descendants des ténèbres_ (surtout quand il se sortira enfin en livre relié !).

Note de l'auteur : Je précise que je n'aime pas quand le héros passe de mains en mains. Du coup, de fil en aiguille, suite à une discussion avec une amie, j'en suis venue à cette fic…

A Bas les principes de roulement !(non mais !)

Chapitre 1 :Chocolat, dangereux pour la santé. A Consommer avec modération.

Boum ! Au terme d'une ultime explosion, Watari retira son masque. Après de longs et laborieux mois de travail, d'expériences et de tests de toute sorte, il venait enfin de finir sa nouvelle invention. Il souriait radieusement. Il rêvait déjà aux conséquences possibles de son travail (outre les bénéfices pour la section). Peut-être que pour le récompenser, Tatsumi accepterait enfin son invitation à dîner…. Un léger rire (légèrement diabolique) d'anticipation s'échappa de sa gorge. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait merveilleuse !

Il baissa son regard sur le récipient posé devant lui. A l'intérieur était soigneusement disposée sa nouvelle invention….des chocolats ! Mais ce n'étaient pas des chocolats ordinaires. Ils avaient de nombreuses caractéristiques outre leur aspect fondant, attirant, délicieux….

Watari se débarrassa rapidement de son masque et se dirigea vers la porte en emportant les chocolats (friandises ?). Comme on pouvait facilement le deviner, il se rendait dans le bureau de Tatsumi. Il ouvrit d'une poussée énergique la porte, l'envoyant buter violemment contre le mur.

Oups! La peinture, pensa un peu tard le scientifique. Bas, tant pis. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas sautillant vers la personne assise derrière l'imposant bureau.

Tatsumi poussa un profond soupir intérieur. Il pressentait de nombreux ennuis en perspective. Et avec, il aurait inévitablement du retard dans son travail. Re-soupir de notre beau secrétaire. Il dénia enfin lever les yeux du compte-rendu qu'il étudiait quand Watari fût juste devant lui. Visiblement ce dernier était encore une fois venu le perturber pour lui montrer une soi-disante « invention révolutionnaire qui allait changer la face du monde ».

« Oui ? » prononça-t-il d'un ton pour le moins peu engageant. Il lança un regard à geler la banquise à Watari.

« Regarde ! » s'exclama ce dernier tout content de lui. Cela faisait longtemps que Tatsumi ne pouvait plus l'impressionner par sa froideur. Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette façade.

« Ce ne sont que des chocolats » répliqua le secrétaire qui commençait à perdre patience. « Ecoute, j'ai plein de choses très importantes à faire. Alors si c'est pour m'embêter pour de stupides chocolats, tu connais le chemin de la sortie. » Tatsumi commençait à perdre patience. Il fusilla Watari du regard. Il avait autre chose à faire au lieu de perdre son temps pour des futilités de ce genre.

« Attend une minute ! Ce ne sont pas des chocolats ordinaires. Ils peuvent…. »

Mais Tatsumi ne sut que bien plus tard pourquoi ils étaient si particulier car à ce moment un violent courant d'air s'engouffra par la porte que le scientifique avait omit de fermer. Les feuilles sur le bureau s'envolèrent dans toute la pièce, jusque dans la pièce attenante qui servait à archiver les dossiers. Tatsumi émis un grognement de rage. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait des catastrophes à chaque fois qu'un de ces imbéciles rentrait dans son bureau ? Poussant un profond soupir qui ne serait sans doute pas le dernier de la journée vu comme c'était parti, il commença à ramasser ses papiers.

Watari avait posé son plat sur le bureau et aidait Tatsumi à ramasser les feuille dans la salle attenante. Il posa une nouvelle pile sur le côté. En se retournant, il regarda machinalement le beau shinigami qui était rentré dans la salle attenante. Il eut le souffle coupé en regardant la plus fabuleuse chute de rein qu'il ait jamais vue ! (C'est un peu exagéré, mais c'est ce qu'il pensait sur le moment). Il tenta (essaya ?) faiblement de résister, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il s'approcha d'une démarche féline du beau ténébreux. Watari poussa Tatsumi le faisant tomber sur ses genoux ; et faisant preuve d'initiative ferma la porte à clef derrière lui afin de garantir leur intimité.

« Watari no baka! Qu'est ce que tu es encore en train de faire comme bêtise ! » s'exclama Tatsumi en se redressant brusquement. Mais Watari ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et le bâillonnant de sa bouche. Tatsumi senti sa résistance fondre comme glace au soleil. Mmmm et ces lèvres si douces et ci…. MMMMMMM ! Déjà, il sentait un courant d'air froid sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Mais déjà, Watari lui faisait tout oublier d'une tendre caresse passionnée…

Pendant ce temps (richement employé), Tsusuki pénétra dans le bureau de Tatsumi. Ce matin-là, il avait encore une fois été convoqué par Tatsumi au sujet de ses dépenses exagérées en desserts. Il passa timidement la tête dans la pièce. Ouf ! Tatsumi n'était pas là. Il allait pouvoir avoir un sursis. Pour fêter ça, il s'apprêtait à ce diriger vers la boulangerie la plus proche quand son regard tomba malencontreusement sur les chocolats que Watari avait laissés sur le bureau. Curieux, Tsuzuki s'approcha du bureau pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était de superbes chocolats. Ils avaient l'air tellement fondant. Un vrai supplice. Comment ce fait-il que Tatsumi ait des chocolats pour lui tout seul ? C'était injuste. Après tout il avait été très sage aujourd'hui. Il n'avait mangé que deux desserts à midi. Il méritait bien une petite récompense. De plus, il y en avait tellement que Tatsumi ne se rendrait compte de rien. N'y tenant plus, Tsuzuki enfourna vivement un chocolat dans sa bouche. Son « crime » accomplit, il se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la porte. Il ne fallait surtout pas se faire surprendre maintenant !

Une heure plus tard (et moult actions après), Tatsumi et Watari sortirent du placard (déjà !). Pendant que le scientifique rajustait son opulente chevelure, Tatsumi retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

« Ah ! Oui ! Heureusement que tu me le rappelles ! Voici ma nouvelle invention : des chocolats !»

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de spécial. » répondit le secrétaire dubitatif.

« Ceux-là sont particuliers. Ils effacent de manière temporaire la mémoire de ceux qui les mangent. Par contre, je ne connais pas très bien les effets secondaires. Il me faudrait un cobaye pour…. »

« Pas question ! », le coupa Tatsumi. « Il est hors de question que tu testes ces ….chocolats sur qui que ce soit ; à plus fortement parler sur Tsuzuki. Cela risquerait de compromettre gravement les missions en cours ».(Oh la bonne excuse )

« Mais… »fit Watari suppliant.

« Pas de mais ! Le débat est clôt. Par contre, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai encore un monceau de travail à finir… »

Watari prit un air boudeur. Cela fit craquer Tatsumi. Après tout, il l'aimait bien son petit Watari !

« Allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! En plus, si je finis rapidement, on pourra peut-être sortir ensemble ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ca te convient ? »

« Oh oui oui ouiiiiiii ! » s'exclama Watari tout joyeux. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il visait en amenant ses chocolats ici ! Il se décida alors enfin à retourner dans son laboratoire, laissant un shinigami pas mécontent de retrouver un peu de calme.

Peu après la pause déjeuner, Tsuzuki commença à se sentir mal. Hisoka le voyant pâlir à vue d'œil le renvoya se coucher chez lui. Il en profita pour le disputer.

« Tsuzuki no baka ! Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de penser avec ton ventre ! Tu as sans doute encore mangé quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû. Tatsumi va encore te gronder. Et ce sera encore de ta faute. Fais quand même attention en rentrant et va te coucher direct ». Ne pût-il s'empêcher de rajouter Hisoka d'un ton maternelle (une vraie mère poule pour son petit Tsuzuki… Kawai !). Après tout, il l'aimait bien son partenaire.

Par miracle, Tsuzuki réussi à arriver sans trop de difficultés à son appartement et s'effondra tout habillé sur son lit ; pour s'endormir aussitôt.

Dans l'après midi, Tatsumi, mécontent (contrarié ?) de n'avoir toujours pas vu Tsuzuki, décida de se rendre à son bureau. Là il trouva Hisoka qui lui expliqua que ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien après le déjeuner et qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se reposer et se soigner. Un peu inquiet, le shinigami décida de faire un détour en rentrant le soir avant de rejoindre Watari. Il sonna à la porte. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il décida de regarder par sécurité si Tsuzuki n'avait pas eu un problème. Il ouvrit la porte sans difficultés. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. Une fois encore, Tsuzuki avait oublié de mettre le verrou. Il n'était vraiment pas prudent (imaginons que Muraki lui rende visite  niark). Dans la chambre, il trouva enfin le sujet de ses préoccupations. Il était allongé sur son lit, tout habillé. Poussant un soupir de dérision (décidément, il n'arrête pas de soupirer !), Tatsumi décida d'au moins lui retirer son manteau avant de partir. Il serait mieux sans. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Tsuzuki. L'apercevant, ce dernier poussa un cri de terreur et se réfugia contre le mur. Légèrement désorienté, Tatsumi essaya de le rassurer.

« C'est moi Tsuzuki tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Tout en disant cela, il tendit la mais vers lui. Cela eut pour effet de le terroriser encore plus. Et en un instant, Tszuski disparut. Il s'était téléporté. Tatsumi était complètement désorienté. Il y avait un problème. On aurait dit que Tsuzuki était terrifié par lui ; comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas…. Ne le reconnaissait pas… Mais oui ! C'était sûrement ça l'explication. Tsuzuki était bien passé à son bureau ce matin. Mais il ne l'ayant pas trouvé, il avait malheureusement goûté les chocolats de Watari.

« Miséricorde ! Quand est-ce que cet idiot arrêtera de penser avec son estomac! » s'écria tout haut Tatsumi.

Bon, il fallait d'urgence le retrouver. Pour le reste on verra après. Il n'osait songer à ce qu'il lui pourrait arriver si jamais il croisait… Non, inutile de paniquer. Tout d'abord aller chercher Hisoka. Il serait d'une aide précieuse pour retrouver cet idiot. Dieu sait où il était à cette heure ! Et sans plus perdre de temps, Tatsumi se téléporta à son tour.

Tsuzuki se retrouva sur Terre. Sans savoir où aller, il commença à déambuler dans les rues de la ville. Inconsciemment ses pas le menèrent à une église isolée. La porte était ouverte, il entra. Il resta quelques secondes figé sur le seuil pour laisser le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Le peu de lumière se reflétait au sol à travers les vitraux. Elle se reflétait en forme de croix devant l'autel. Un homme tout vêtu de blanc priait à genoux. Il dût se sentir observé car il se retourna. Tsuzuki fut frappé par sa grande beauté. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux, tel des fils d'argent voletaient autour de son visage sous l'effet d'un léger courant d'air.

« Bonsoir. Quelle heureuse surprise de te croiser à nouveau en ces lieux mon cher Tsuzuki » dit l'inconnu en souriant.

L'homme avait l'air de bien le connaître. Qui était-il ? Bon sang, il ne se souvenait de rien !

« M'aurais-tu oublié ? » Cette phrase ironique vient interrompre le cheminement de ses pensées.

« Gomen nasai. Vous me connaissez ? » , demanda Tsuzuki de manière hésitante. « Vous savez peut-être qui je suis et pourquoi cet homme en noir me poursuit »s'exclama le shinigami en s'avançant inconsciemment vers l'homme en blanc. Il le fixait avec des yeux suppliants. Il se sentait perdu. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, son visage reflétait ses émotions ; son inquiétude, son angoisse. Il était comme un enfant confronté à un milieu inconnu et terrifiant.

Muraki fût temporairement déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait l'avoir oublié, à moins que… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Etait-il réellement amnésique ? En tout cas, il appréciait le contraste. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient tout recommencer. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de ce moment privilégié sans barrières pour les retenir en arrière.

« Mon cher Tsuzuki…. »

à suivre

Voilà mon premier chapitre. Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ! Vous le saurez très bientôt dans le chapitre deux (à moins que je sois très perverse et que je vous laisse un peu mariner !-). C'est là que j'ai longtemps été coincé.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout ceci est la propriété de Yoko Matsushita pour sa série _Yami no Matsuei_, et de Tonkam sous le nom _Les descendants des ténèbres_ (surtout quand il se sortira enfin en livre relié !!).

Note de l'auteur : Je précise que je n'aime pas quand le héros passe de mains en mains. Du coup, de fil en aiguille, suite à une discussion avec une amie, j'en suis venue à cette fic…

A Bas les principes de roulement !!!(non mais !)

Preview :

Muraki fût temporairement déstabilisé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait l'avoir oublié, à moins que… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Etait-il réellement amnésique ? En tout cas, il appréciait le contraste. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient tout recommencer. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter de ce moment privilégié sans barrières pour les retenir en arrière.

« Mon cher Tsuzuki…. »

Chapitre 2 : Dans une église, le soir…. Rencontre avec un ange.

Le premier moment de stupeur passé Muraki soupira. « On peut dire que tu t'es encore fourré dans de gros ennuis et tu n'as pas fini à ce qu'on dirait… »

Une nuée de plumes blanches s'envolèrent autour d'eux.

« Vous êtes un ange ? » demanda timidement Tsuzuki émerveillé par tant de beauté.

« Dans ce cas je suis un ange déchu. » répondit ce dernier en souriant mystérieusement.

Après un moment de silence, Muraki parla à nouveau pour attirer l'attention du shinigami.

« Mon cher Tsuzuki, as-tu vraiment tout oublié ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de notre première rencontre dans cette église ? De notre attirance mutuelle et immédiate ? De notre sensuelle croisière et de notre mémorable partie de cartes qu'un gêneur a interrompu ? » Dit-il doucement.

Tout en parlant, Muraki s'était rapproché de Tsuzuki. Ce dernier était fasciné par ce regard argent qui le retenait prisonnier. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Non. Tu ne dois pas oublier », continua Muraki qui était maintenant collé à sa proie. « Nos souvenirs sont trop forts pour être effacés aussi facilement. » Il lui caressa une mèche de cheveux sur le côté du visage. Tsuzuki laissa échapper un gémissement. C'était tellement bon que ça en devenait enivrant.

« Ton corps ne m'a pas oublié on dirait », lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille. « Mais cette situation a quand même des avantages. On dirait que tu n'as plus toutes ces inhibitions… Tu es enfin libre. »

Il se rapprocha encore. Contre lui, Tsuzuki sentit ses genoux fléchir. Muraki le soutint d'une main sur la taille. Tsuzuki ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. C'était tellement fort.

« Tu m'appartiens et cela depuis longtemps, même si tu ne le sais pas encore. »

Alors Muraki l'embrassa. Son baiser fut d'abord doux ; puis au fur et à mesure que Tsuzuki cédait, il se fit de plus en plus vorace. Sa main fit délicatement glisser son manteau sur ses épaules. La veste le rejoignit peu après à leurs pieds. Muraki s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de sa chemise. Tsuzuki l'avait enlacé pour ne pas tomber. Il frissonnait sous ses caresses. Le médecin put enfin caresser ce torse tant désiré. Tsuzuki était magnifique ; musclé juste ce qu'il faut ; la peau délicate, douce et de la blancheur de la porcelaine. Tout en lui était un appel à la luxure. Sa bouche continua son exploration. Il embrassa son cou, sa nuque, et descendit progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il se mit alors à titiller la pointe de ses seins jusqu'à ce que Tsuzuki demande grâce. C'était un délice. Tsuzuki avait un délicat goût de fruit… et de tarte aux pommes.

Le shinigami n'en pouvait plus. Les sensations que provoquait ses caresses étaient trop fortes. Ses genoux ne le soutenaient plus. Muraki l'allongea doucement par terre. Là il se redressa quelques secondes pour l'admirer. Tsuzuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous son regard (Kawaiiiiii). Il rougit encore plus quand le médecin lui sourit. Cela eut pour effet de faire rire ce dernier qui se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Tsuzuki adorait ses baisers. Ils lui faisaient tout oublier. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sentit pas ce dernier lui défaire son pantalon. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il glissa la main dedans qu'il réagit. Il voulu reculer, fuir. Il avait peur. Mais (heureusement ;) Muraki ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se saisit de lui et commença à le caresser intimement. Tsuzuki recommença à gémir de plaisir. Il sentit au bout d'un moment ce dernier arrêter. Il voulu se relever pour protester quand il sentit Muraki l'avaler tout entier. Son corps se tendit en arrière ; le dos cambré.

Muraki appréciait les réactions du shinigami. Il ne pouvait s'empécher de le torturer de plaisir et plus encore. Il continua donc ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Au bout d'un moment, Tsuzuki se tendit et libéra son essence dans la bouche de Muraki. Ce dernier sourit. Le shinigami avait un délicieux goût sucré, délicieusement aphrodisiaque. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau ; permettant ainsi à ce dernier de goûter sa propre saveur. Puis le médecin lécha deux de ses doigts et se dirigea vers la partie la plus intime de son partenaire. Il sentit ce dernier se tendre tandis qu'il enfonçait un premier doigt en lui.

« Shhh ! Détends toi. Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable les premiers moments passés. »

Tsuzuki essaya de se détendre et de ne pas lutter contre ce corps étranger. Il le sentit petit à petit bouger en lui. La sensation de douleur fut vite balayée par le plaisir. Il en fut de même quand Muraki introduit deux, puis trois doigts. A la fin, Le shinigami se tordait à nouveau de plaisir.

Puis Muraki retira sa main. Voulant protester, Tsuzuki se releva en partie, quand il sentit Muraki s'enfoncer d'une poussée à l'intérieur de son être. Il cria de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, la tête rejetée en arrière et le dos cambré contre le torse de Muraki. Ce dernier lui sourit triomphalement, et en même temps de manière rassurante (lui sourit de façon à la fois triomphale et rassurante ? difficilement compatible malgré tout…). Puis il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Tsuzuki ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Il ondulait du bassin sous son ange. Ils atteignirent ensemble les sommets du plaisir ; et Muraki s'effondra sur son torse. Au comble de la jouissance, Tsuzuki s'était évanoui.

Muraki releva la tête et regarda triomphalement la personne inconsciente sous lui. Il était heureux. Cela avait dépassé ses espérances. En souriant tendrement, Muraki se remémora les caresses maladroites mais passionnées de son partenaire. Délicatement, Muraki déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

« Merci Tsuzuki. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de bonheur et de plaisir aujourd'hui. Tu regretteras sans doute cet événement en te réveillant, mais il demeurera gravé dans ma mémoire. Malheureusement notre trêve est entrain de se terminer. Il est temps de rentrer, tes amis doivent te chercher. De plus nous devrons bientôt reprendre notre éternel affrontement. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Je veille sur toi pour cette fois. »

Après une dernière étreinte, il se rhabilla rapidement et fit de même avec Tsuzuki. Il le souleva tendrement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le seuil de l'église. Une fois dehors, il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Tatsumi et Hisoka. Ce dernier caché derrière Tatsumi fixait Tsuzuki d'un œil inquiet.

A suivre

Bon, voilà mon deuxième chapitre. Je suis vraiment sadique sur les coupures.  Désolé, c'est comme ça que ça m'est venu à l'esprit. Voilà mon passage un peu plus croustillant. Et si maintenant il y en a qui me traitent de perverse ou qui ne sont pas contente, elles n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs (non mais) ! Par contre toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.

A suivre.


End file.
